


Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Sensations! [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Ice Play, Kissing, Knife Play, M/M, Metal Sex Toy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sensation Play, Temperature Play, Tickling, Wax Play, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack discovers how sensitive Mark is. Why not have a bit of fun with it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Rem! Hope you enjoy it, dearest!
> 
> (Yes, it's a reference to Rocky Horror).

Jack kinda discovered it by accident.

Well, sort of.

We all discover things about our lovers as we go along, and this was no different. 

Jack and Mark hadn't been fucking around for that long - they'd been doing the long distance thing, a few furtive hotel room fucks, that kinda stuff.

It wasn't until Jack had actually moved to LA, and it became more of a... semi-regular thing, that the two of them had a chance to really take the time to... explore.

Jack was running his hands up and down Mark's chest, over his shirt, as they kissed. He rubbed his thumb over the bud of one of Mark's nipple when he found it, and Mark made a noise like someone had just pinched him too hard.

"Shit, man, you okay?" Jack pulled back, concerned.

"I'm... fine," Mark mumbled, and he was blushing. "Just, uh... sensitive."

"Sensitive as in stop doing it, or sensitive as in keep at it?"

"Sensitive as in if you keep at it, I'm gonna make weird noises," said Mark. 

"So how is it gonna be different from any other time we're hanging out?" Jack grinned with his teeth, and brought his hands onto Mark's chest, his thumbs pressing down on Mark's nipples through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 

"Ah, fuck, Jack!" Mark writhed under him, his hands squeezing Jack's hips hard enough that there might be bruises.

"What's up?" Jack grinned at him, pressing into his sides with his knees. "How you doin'?"

"I hate you," Mark said, bringing his hands up to cover his face. 

"Does that mean stop?" Jack took his hands off of Mark's chest yet again, making a concerned face. 

"No," said Mark. "Stop means stop." He blushed. "I... I like being... pushed, you know? Until it's almost painful. I just get kinda... mouthy when it happens."

"Mouthy, huh?" Jack tweaked Mark's nipples, and Mark bellowed, jerking under him. Jack had to lock on with his knees. 

"M-mouthy," Mark agreed, licking his lips. His expression was glassy, and he was panting, his shirt sticking to his chest with sweat. 

"I can live with mouthy," Jack said, grabbing the hem of Mark's shirt and pulling it up and over his head. "Can you live with mouthy?"

Mark's hair was a ruffled mess, and his tongue was practically lolling out as he stared up at Jack. 

"You doing okay in there?" 

Mark nodded, clearing his throat.

"Like I said, I'm, uh... I'm really sensitive. I might go into a bit of a trance, or something like that," said Mark. "Or get incoherent. But I can say "no" when it needs to be said, if that's what you're worried about."

"Can you say stuff other than "no"? Like, "a little to the left" or something like that?" Jack squirmed, his cock throbbing against his thigh.

"Yeah," said Mark. "I'm a big boy, Jack. Don't worry."

"Well, of course you're a big boy, I wouldn't have started any of this in the first place if I was worried about your mental capacity and how it related to your ability to consent," said Jack, and he laughed nervously. "Sorry." 

"God, you're adorable," said Mark, and he was smiling up at Jack with a dopey expression. 

"Oh geez," said Jack, and he covered his face with both hands, still blushing, his cheeks heating up. Then he leaned down and kissed Mark on the lips, soft and sweet, then a little harder, his tongue slipping into Mark's mouth, his teeth brushing against Mark's lips.

Mark moaned, pressing closer to him, his hands moving to Jack's back, running up and down, his fingers fitting between the knobs of Jack's spine. 

Jack pulled back, breathing heavily, and he put his hands back on Mark's chest, sitting up a bit. He resettled himself on Mark's lap, and then he began to rub his fingers around Mark's nipples.

"Oh, fuck," Mark mumbled, and he tilted his head back, panting, his eyes squeezing shut.

"You know, you look kinda like a muppet," said Jack, his fingertips brushing over the stiffened buds of Mark's nipples. 

"Ah! Fuck!" Mark's hips jerked forward, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides, his cock grinding against Jack's ass. "That's... that's real nice. Thanks for that, Jack." 

"I wasn't trying to be mean," Jack said. "I just mean, like... when muppets are happy, they throw their heads back, you know?" 

"Not helping your... your case," Mark mumbled. 

"Should I just stick to the nipple twisting?" Jack pinched Mark's nipple gently. 

"No twisting, please," Mark said quickly, something like terror on his face. 

"Your nips aren't radio dials?" Jack put on a fake pout, pinching each nipple between his fingers and pulling on it. 

"... I don't know if I'm turned on by the dirty talk, or distressed by the fact that we have viewers who wouldn't get that reference," said Mark.

"Can we not talk about our viewers right now?" Jack pulled harder on Mark's nipples, pinching them between his knuckles now, twisting just enough to build a little tension.

Mark gasped, then sobbed, his whole body beginning to tense up. He was beginning to shake, and when Jack let go of his nipple, he sighed gustily. 

"Can you... can you use your mouth?"

"Where?" Jack leaned forward, pressing his chest against Mark's. The hard points of Mark's nipples were pressed against Jack's own chest, through his shirt. He mouthed along Mark's neck, under his ear. He nipped, gently, and Mark shuddered like someone put ice down his back. 

"Where do you... think?" Mark shuddered, and he moaned brokenly when Jack nipped him gently. He moved lower, until he was bent nearly double, sitting on the very edges of Mark's knees, his mouth hot and wet against Mark's collarbone, then right over his nipple. 

"I wanna hear you say it," said Jack, looking up at Mark through his eyelashes and licking his lips. 

"My nips. I want your mouth on my nipples, please." Mark was blushing - at least, as far as Jack could see. Maybe he was turning pink because he was aroused. It wasn't always easy to tell. 

"You mean these nips?" Jack brushed his fingers over them, and Mark writhed under him, squirming and grinding his hips forward, nearly unseating him. 

"No, Jack," said Mark, his voice surprisingly deadpan for a man who seemed to be trying to bore a hole through his pants with his dick. "I mean the nipples behind my ears."

"Are those as sensitive?" Jack ran his fingers along the backs of Mark's ears, and Mark shivered.

Admittedly, the guy seemed so oversensitive, any touch would leave him a twitching, shuddering mess. 

"You're such a dick," said Mark. "And if you make any variation of 'no, this is a dick,' I will lift you off of my lap and drop you on the bed, and then I will go take a shower, jerk off, and use all of the hot water."

"You're a monster," Jack said, in a mock accusatory tone. He leaned forward, and he kissed Mark's nipple through his shirt.

Mark groaned against him, his fingers going to the top of Jack's head. 

"C-could you...?"

Jack pinched the other nipple, which made Mark's hips jerk forward. 

"My shirt," Mark gabbled. "My shirt! Please! Take my shirt off!" 

"Why, I think I will," said Jack, and he leaned back, grabbing the hem of Mark's shirt and shoving it over Mark's head. He paused when it reached Mark's arms, though, and he kept it there, effectively binding Mark's arms behind him. 

"Didn't take you for the bondage type," said Mark, and he was grinning, his eyes still foggy with lust, but some of his usual sass peeking out.

Couldn't be having with that.

Jack leaned forward, and he licked Mark's nipple, flickering his tongue along the tip of it, then sucking, loudly enough that the smacking sound was audible.

Mark gasped under him, and his cock was twitching in his pants, his abs flexing, his whole body was getting tense. The veins in his neck were standing out, and his jaw was flexing. 

Jack switched nipples, pulling on the other one with his fingers, hard enough that Mark jerked under him, gasping and moaning and whimpering. 

"Jack, please, Jack, Jack, _Jack_!" Mark's voice was breaking as Jack kept pulling on him, sucking him, twisting him, as Jack pushed him closer and closer to orgasm, his whole body becoming tight as a bowstring, his thighs as hard as stone under Jack. 

Jack dug his teeth into Mark's nipple gently, and he pinched the other one, extra hard. 

Mark bellowed as he came, his whole body shaking, his breath coming in short little gasps as he shook and twitched under Jack. It was a dry orgasm - apart from the copious pre-cum, there wasn't any ejaculate. 

"Fuck," Mark groaned, and he pulled his arms free of the shirt, wrapping them around Jack's middle and pulling Jack closer, so that his face was pressed into Jack's chest. "God, Jack, that was...."

"Super fucking hot," said Jack. "I so wanna do this again." 

Mark chuckled weakly, and he wiped his sweaty hair out of his face. "How about, uh... how about we give my poor nips a break, before they pop off?"

"... thanks for the image," Jack said dryly. "I think my dick may never get hard again."

"Any time," Mark said back to him, his hands moving to Jack's ass and squeezing. "Although it feels like you're pretty hard now, doesn't it?"

"It does," Jack agreed. 

"So... how about we do something about it, huh?" Mark waggled his eyebrows at Jack. 

"I could live with that," Jack said, in an agreeable tone of voice. 

* * * 

"So," said Jack, and he sat on the couch next to Mark, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "I have a few ideas I wanna try."

"What kind of ideas are we talking about?" Mark lifted his arm up, wrapping it around Jack's shoulders. 

Jack put his head on Mark's chest, closing his eyes and taking in the thud of his heart. 

"Well...," Jack said. "I was thinking... maybe more sensation play." He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on Mark's lap. "I was, uh... you said you liked to push yourself past what you usually do, right? I was thinking I could... well, maybe we could try stuff like that?"

"... I'd be down," Mark said slowly. "Because, like... I'd be able to call it off if I needed to, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Jack. "Obviously."

"Fuck it," said Mark, his tone philosophical. "Let's try it." 

"For real?"

"Yeah," said Mark. He pressed a slightly nervous kiss to the top of Jack's head. "Just maybe not now?"

"Yeah, no," Jack mumbled, letting his eyes slide closed. "I'm too comfy." 

* * * 

"So... you really want to try this?" Jack held the cock ring in his hand, spinning the little bit of leather around his finger. 

"Yeah," said Mark, looking nervous but excited. "And, uh... you're okay with the... with the other stuff?"

"You mean the biting?" 

Mark blushed. 

"You can't be that embarrassed by just talking about biting," Jack teased. "I saw you bite into a peach, just this morning!"

Mark groaned, and he covered his face with both hands, still flat on his back on the bed. "I hate you," he told Jack. "Like... I really hate you."

"No you don't," Jack said cheerfully. "You know you love me." 

Mark made a resigned noise, but gave a thumbs up.

"Now," said Jack, and his voice was amused, "you ready to get your nice cock ring on?" 

"You sound like you're talking to Chica," said Mark, looking at Jack over the curve of his tummy. 

"Let's not talk about the dog," Jack said, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Mark's half hard cock, sucking it into his mouth.

Mark moaned, his hands going to the top of Jack's head, his fingers in Jack's hair. His hips rocked forward, and his cock swelled, filling up with blood.

Jack bobbed his head, licking and sucking noisily, because he loved the way Mark's cock twitched in his mouth, loved the way that Mark's face turned redder and redder with each loud slurp. 

When Mark was fully hard, Jack pulled back, licking the drool and pre-cum off of his lips. He sat back, and he wrapped the leather around and around Mark's balls and his cock, then snapping the little snaps, leaving him thick and quivering, in time with his heartbeat. 

"There we go," said Jack, his voice overly cheerful. "Now. Roll over."

"Woof," Mark grumbled, but he did roll over, his ass in the air, his knees under him. 

"You're so sassy," Jack said, and he prodded Mark in the side, spreading the cheeks of his ass.

"Weren't you gonna put the... you know... the... thing?" Mark made a vague noise.

Jack rolled his eyes, and he nipped gently at the cheek of Mark's ass. "Patience," Jack said. "You wanted to be pushed to your limits, right? Part of that is going to be waiting for me to get shit done."

Mark groaned again. His cock waggled under him. 

"So are you going to bring me to new thrills and heights of pleasure?" Mark’s voice was muffled - he was talking into his pillow. 

"I can try, at the very least." Jack patted Mark on the thigh. "Open your legs a bit more for me."

Mark did as instructed, and Jack sat back for a moment, to admire the view.

Mark was spread wide open for him, and Jack brought his hand between his own legs to give his cock a squeeze, before planting his hands on both of Mark's cheeks, holding him open, and then leaning in, and licking him, from balls to hole.

"Oh, fuck," Mark mumbled, and his hips twitched forward. 

"So the first rule," Jack said, before kissing messily around Mark's hole. "The first rule... you can't cum. Or, like... you can't ejaculate. You can dry cum."

"I mean, with the cock ring on," Mark drawled, "It'd be kinda hard."

"I can imagine the force of your jizz somehow forcing its way out," said Jack, and then he went back to licking, holding Mark even more open, and pressing his whole face forward, his nose in the crack of Mark's ass, his scruff rasping against the sensitive skin of Mark's perineum. 

Mark was humping against Jack's mouth, and when Jack pulled back for a breath, he saw that Mark's hands were in his own hair, twisting the red around and around his fingers. 

"Do you like that?" Jack dove back in, slurping noisily, sliding his tongue inside of Mark, his thumbs holding Mark's ass open, tugging on the rim of his hole, just enough to give him the extra stimulation. 

"Oh, fuck, Jack," Mark mumbled, biting into his own arm. "Fuck, oh, _fuck_!" 

Jack chuckled, a bit breathless. "Gimme some time," he told Mark. "I wanna get you a little bit more... geared up." 

"G-g-geared up? I've already got a boner, Jack," said Mark.

"Yeah," said Jack. "But you can still talk. So I'm not anywhere near done."

"You can't render me speechless just by eating my ass," Mark said. There was a bit of scorn in his tone.

"Challenge accepted," said Jack, and then he was back into the fray. 

As it were.

* * * 

Mark's first dry orgasm came from Jack's tongue and his finger, gently nudging inside of Mark, finding his prostate and pressing down as he licked and sucked, hard enough to leave the skin tender. 

Mark came with a groan, his ass tensing up around Jack's fingers, spasming against Jack's tongue. His cock was drippy, pre-cum drooling out of it in a long stream, but no ejaculate. 

It was, despite all of the goop, a completely dry orgasm. 

"That's one," Jack mumbled, stepping back and wiping his drool covered chin with the back of his hand. "Now for number two, huh?" 

"You're a monster," Mark mumbled, still panting. 

"I know," Jack said cheerfully, grabbing the lube he'd lain next to him on the bed and popping the cap open. He drizzled it over his fingers and slowly, carefully, slid them inside of Mark. It was much easier, now that there was more than spit for lube, and Mark shuddered around him, already sensitive. 

"I had to stop eating your ass," Jack told Mark, his tone regretful, "because I need to use my mouth for other things."

"What kind of other things?" Mark tried to look over his shoulder at Jack, only kinda succeeding. 

"Well," Jack said, "for starters, there's your request." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin of Mark's ass, tense with muscle. Then he drew his lips back and sank his teeth in, sucking as hard as he could and slowly pulling his teeth off, dragging them across the skin.

Mark bellowed, his hips jerking forward and his ass clenched around Jack's fingers. Jack fancied that he could feel Mark's cock twitching as well, already swollen and thick in the confines of the leather cock ring. 

Jack grinned, adding another finger to Mark’s ass and choosing another spot to sink his teeth into. 

Mark jerked forward, and he gave a guttural cry, jerking forward so hard he almost knocked Jack over. He was panting, and sweat was beginning to drip off of him.

"Hey," Jack said in a cheerful tone, "how many hickeys do you think I can leave on your butt before you can't sit down?"

"I... don't know," Mark said thickly. "Are you gonna... keep it up?" 

"Oh, definitely," said Jack, and he bit another spot, sucking hard and dragging his teeth along it, twisting his fingers inside of Mark, enough to make the other man go rigid, then sag forward. 

"I'm...." Mark's body was beginning to go rigid again, and he was shaking, whimpering, moaning, every time Jack pressed another kiss to his tender ass, another bite, until Mark was indeed covered in hickeys and bite marks, some of them already turning purple. 

"You're?" Jack began to thrust with his fingers, pressing down on Mark's prostate, and Mark was tensing up under him, sobbing as he grabbed big handfuls of the sheets, thrusting back against Jack's hand.

Jack landed a final bite on Mark's ass, and he pressed down on Mark's prostate, almost savagely. 

Mark came again, his cock twitching against his belly and his legs shaking as he had another dry orgasm, even more pre-cum dripping out of him. 

"Jack?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Can my butt have a break, maybe?"

"A break from being banged, or a break from biting?"

"Both," said Mark. "Maybe I could get some attention for my dick?"

"How about your thighs?" Jack grabbed one, and squeezed. The muscle was hard enough that he had to put effort into it, and Mark groaned like a dying thing when the pain registered.

"Thighs should be okay," Mark said, although he said it cautiously. "I mean, I'd be willing to try it."

"Awesome," said Jack, and he grabbed Mark's shoulder and rolled him onto his back, leaving Mark sprawled on his back, his legs gaping open, showing all those acres of thigh, and who was Jack to deny his baser instincts? 

Mark gasped, his hips jerking upwards, as Jack's teeth sank into his thigh. The muscle clenched under Jack's jaws, and it was... it was....

"Fuck, you're amazing," Jack panted, staring up at Mark through his eyelashes. "You're fucking amazing."

"Mmm?" Mark propped himself up on his elbows, his cock wet against Jack's cheek. 

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, and he bit Mark again, closer to Mark's balls, nuzzling his nose in to take in the thick scent. 

"F-f-for biting me?" Mark laughed, breathless, as Jack began to lick and nibble up along towards Mark belly, bypassing his cock. 

"No," said Jack. "You asked for that." Another bite, right in the soft meat of Mark's thigh, and Mark was twitching like he'd been hooked up to a wire, his cock twitching and throbbing in the cock ring, already starting to turn purple.

Mark began to hump up against the air, as Jack moved up and down his thighs, digging his teeth into the soft skin, his stubble leaving the skin pink, then purple as he bit it, sucked on it, leaving soft, tooth shaped bruises, purple and navy blue.

Time went away for a while - Mark's skin was salty and pliant under Jack's teeth, and his muscles were hard. 

His cock was hard too, but Jack was making a point of ignoring that. 

He wanted Mark to beg.

Mark didn't have another dry orgasm until... who even knew how long. Until his thighs were covered in bite marks and spit, and he was sobbing quietly, shaking, his cock twitching and shuddering, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"I... Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I need... I don't think... no more biting?"

"Okay," said Jack, and he got up on his elbows, nuzzling his cheek against the shaft of Mark's hard cock. His stubble was rasping against the delicate skin, and Mark was trying to claw through the sheets. 

"Can you suck me off?" 

"Sure," said Jack, and he smiled widely. "But I'm not gonna let you cum." 

"When do I get to cum?"

"When I want you to," said Jack. "But definitely after I've fucked you." He paused. "Unless your butt is still fucked out?"

"I think my butt could take some more fucking," Mark said. "But, uh... I don't think I can take much more of anything else."

"Okay," said Jack, and he grinned. "I guess I should give you that blowjob, huh? Since you asked so nicely."

"During which I will get to cum?"

Jack grinned wider. "It's nice that you keep up your fantasies, at your age. We should always hold on to our sense of wonder." 

"You are such an asshole," said Mark. "And yes, I know, you're about to penetrate my asshole." 

"A blowjob you were promised, and a blowjob, you shall get," said Jack, and he wrapped his hand around the base of Mark's cock, squeezing it. 

It swelled even more under his hand, Mark's heartbeat thudding through it like a drum.

Jack took the head of Mark's cock in his mouth and sucked on it, hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out. He rasped his tongue along Mark's circumcision scar, then let it go, slurping along the shaft of Mark's cock, wrapping his lips around it clumsily, his tongue ghosting along the thick, heavy vein.

Mark was thrashing under Jack, sobbing, gasping, groaning, his toes curling, his hands in his own hair, yanking and pulling. 

"Fuck, Jack, oh, fuck, Jack, it... it hurts, it... don't stop, fuck, please, don't stop, oh my _god_!" 

Jack smirked, going lower, taking Mark's balls into his mouth and sucking. It was musky, and it was... well, a bit hairy, but Mark shivered under him, and when Jack's fingers slid between the cheeks of Mark's ass, he found Mark's hole clenching around nothing, the muscles shifting and twitching. 

"Jack," Mark mumbled, and he was tugging on Jack's green hair. "Jack. Hold on. Wait. I need... I need...." 

Jack pulled off of Mark's cock, licking his lips, which were shiny with spit, drool dripping down his chin. 

"What's up?"

"Please, fuck me," said Mark, and his voice cracked. 

"Fuck you with what?" Jack nuzzled into Mark's bruised thigh, and he nibbled on it, just gently enough to make Mark twitch under him.

"Your dick! Unless you don't wanna fuck me with your dick, in which case... find something you do wanna fuck me with," said Mark. "But... I can't...." The muscles in his legs were twitching like he was being electrocuted, and he was panting, tears and sweat mingling on his face. 

"Oh no," Jack said, deadpan. "My totally hot boyfriend wants me to stick my dick in him. Oh, the horror." 

"It doesn't sound as... appealing, when you put it that way," Mark complained, but he was grinning shakily. "Like you're just going to be... cleaning your pipes or something."

"Not to be gross, but I expected you to have cleaned your pipes already," said Jack, drawing back and shoving his pants down, finally, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it, from root to tip. 

"Thank you so much for mentioning that," said Mark, and he made a face.

Jack snorted, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing a big dollop on his dick. 

He winced - it was _cold_. 

"So, uh, how do you wanna do this?" Mark licked his lips. "Do you want me to roll over?"

"Nope," said Jack, and he grabbed Mark by the thighs, spreading them open wider. 

It made Mark whimper and moan, as Jack's thumbs dug into some of the bruises and bites dotting the skin. 

"I wanna see your face when you cum," Jack said, lining his dick up with Mark's hole, nudging in with just the tip of his cock. 

"So you're actually gonna let me cum?" Mark's voice was full of hope, and his face was rapturous was Jack slid into him, slowly. 

"Maybe," said Jack, drawing his hips back, then bringing them forward. He swiveled them, and he was rewarded with a tight squeeze, Mark's overused muscles twitching tiredly around his cock. 

"Oh, fuck, Jack, you feel so _big_ ," Mark mumbled, and one of his hands was covering his face, the other in his hair.

"No," Jack said, leaning further forward, going deeper. "I wanna see your face." He pulled Mark's hands away, resting them on the bed. Then his fingers went to Mark's nipples, and he squeezed them, twisting them like an oven timer.

"Ah!" Mark jerked under Jack, and his cock twitched, as Jack began to thrust in earnest. 

Jack was just as horny as Mark - he'd just been... holding it back a bit better. And, okay, he hadn't actually been teased the way that Mark had been, but still.

He wasn't going to last long. At all. 

"Mark?"

"Mmm?" Mark cracked an eye open, before it rolled back into his head, as Jack's cock brushed his prostate, as Jack twisted and pulled at his nipples. 

"How badly do you wanna cum?" Jack pinched Mark's nipples, both at the same time, and Mark arched off of the bed, his hips thrusting up, forcing Jack's cock into him.

"So... so... fuck!" Mark shook as another dry orgasm hit him, and Jack gasped, going completely still as Mark twitched and spasmed around him, clamping him in a velvety, hot vice.

"Fuck," Jack echoed, equally fervently. 

"I... I can't do another one like that," Mark mumbled, wiping off the tears that were trailing down his face. "I... fuck, I... that's the last one...."

"You want that to be your last orgasm?" Jack began to move again - Mark was malleable, soft, as boneless as a rubber band, as Jack held his thighs open and fucked him, deep and hard. 

"No," Mark sobbed. "No, no, please, no, can I... can I cum? Can I cum, properly?" His hands reached up, cupping Jack's face, his sweaty palms warm against Jack's stubble. "Please!"

"I guess...," Jack said, keeping his tone light. "Since you're being so polite about it." His hands scrabbled for the snaps of the ring around Mark's cock, and he yanked them open, pulling the thin leather off of Mark's cock, letting his balls go.

"Oh my _god_!" Mark wailed, as Jack jerked him off and fucked him. 

He came in no time at all, his ass gripping Jack's cock like he never wanted to let go, shaking and shuddering like he'd been plugged into an electrical outlet. His cock shot spooge all the way up to his nipples, and it twitched like a tuning fork.

"Holy shit," said Jack, his own orgasm temporarily forgotten. "I've... holy shit. Are you okay?"

Mark gave a feeble thumbs up. 

"Can I finish in you?"

Another thumbs up.

Jack began to thrust in earnest, so hard that his back was starting to hurt, but that didn't matter, because Mark was trembling under him, Mark was sobbing, Mark was gasping, Mark was so tight, so hot, so _beautiful_ , and then Jack was cumming, deep inside of him, out of breath. He flopped forward, pressing his face into Mark's belly.

"I'm gonna have to wear pants for my videos," Mark mumbled. "I look like... a fucking leopard." 

"Who looks at your ass and your thighs?" Jack withdrew, making a face at the squish. 

"You know my fans," Mark mumbled, wrapping one shaking arm around Jack and pulling him closer, in full on snuggle mode. "They'll catch on to anything."

Jack yawned. "I should... aftercare 'n... stuff."

"Yeah," Mark yawned. "In... a minute." 

* * * 

"Hey Mark," said Jack, brushing his teeth and staring at himself in the mirror. 

"Hm?" Mark was taking a shower, and he stuck his head out from around the shower curtain.

"I know you like tying people up, but how do you feel about being tied up?"

"I'd be willing to try it," Mark said. "At least, if it was you, or someone else I trusted."

"Would you be willing to let me use your rope?"

"... only if I can teach you how to make the ties you wanna make first."

"Aw...." Jack made a face. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I'd rather be less surprised and not having, like, pinched nerves," said Mark.

"... fair play."

* * *

The rope was green. 

Jack had bought it himself, after asking Mark for recommendations. 

His rope work had certainly improved.

Mark was frog tied, his heels pressed into his thighs, a harness around his chest holding his arms behind his back. 

Jack stepped back, admiring his handiwork. He'd looped rope around and around Mark's hard cock, and Mark was squirming, leaning back against the couch to keep from falling over.

"How you doing there?" Jack had something behind his back. Something that he'd gotten for someone else, but she was willing to share. 

"Okay," said Mark. He wriggled experimentally. "I could probably get out of this without too much trouble."

"Yeah?" Jack waggled his eyebrows, bending down to plug the thing in. "I guess I'll have to distract you."

"How are you planning on doing that, exactly?" Mark waggled his own eyebrows, grinning widely. 

The guy somehow managed to look something like in charge, even when he was completely naked and covered in rope on his living room floor. 

"You'll see," said Jack. 

"I'm gonna die of anticipation," Mark said, deadpan.

"Yeah?" Jack finally took the thing out from behind his back, and Mark's eyebrows went up.

"A _magic wand_?! Isn't that a bit... didn't you get that for Holly?"

"Yep," said Jack. "She's okay with sharing it."

"Wow. Um. Okay." Mark liked his lips, and he looked... anxious.

Jack paused. 

"Are you gonna be okay with this? Or would you rather I find, like, a bullet or something?"

"No, no, I should be okay," Mark said thickly. "Just, uh... I've never had one used on me before."

"You wanna have a test run?" Jack held the vibrator up and waved it like an actual magic wand. 

"If that's not too much trouble?"

"Nah, wouldn't have offered it if it wasn't a thing I was interested in," said Jack, and he crouched in front of Mark, right between his thighs. He pressed the head of the vibrator against the shaft of Mark's cock, and he made eye contact. 

"You ready?" 

"Come at me, bro."

"You brought this on yourself," Jack told Mark, and he flipped the switch.

The vibrator made a noise like a garbage disposal with something stuck in it, loud enough that Jack winced.

Mark surged forward, and he made a broken sound, his hips jerking forward. 

"Holy fuck," Mark groaned, and he tilted his head back against the couch, his eyes closed tightly. "Oh my god." He paused. "If you d-d-don't stop that," he said thickly, "I'm gonna cum."

"Can't be having that," Jack said cheerfully, turning the vibrator off and resting it against Mark's dick. The long plastic handle was cool, and Mark's hot cock twitched when it came into contact with it. 

There was more wrangling, attaching the rope to the vibrator, attaching the vibrator to Mark's dick, the attaching all of that to the chest harness, to keep it all in place....

In the end, Mark looked a bit like a trussed up turkey, and the head of the vibrator was nestled right under the head of his cock. Jack squirmed his way behind Mark, so that his legs were bracketing Mark's. He rested his chin on Mark's shoulder, reaching around awkwardly to the handle of the vibrator.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I can be," said Mark, a bit of a tremble in his voice.

"Good to know," said Jack, and he flicked the vibrator on.

Mark surged forward, and Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's middle, holding him closer, then moving up to his chest, tweaking his nipples.

Mark moaned, his head lolling back against Jack's shoulder as he humped forward.

Jack's knots were good - the rope held. 

"Oh," Mark mumbled, and he was shaking, as Jack pulled on his nipples, kissing along his neck, then his jaw, right under his ear.

Jack bit down on Mark's shoulder, just hard enough to feel the muscles under his teeth, and Mark groaned like he was dying. He made another noise, a prolonged gasp, and he went completely stiff. Jack looked down, and he saw Mark cumming, right across the rope on his chest, the magic wand buzzing cheerfully away. 

"Oh god," Mark groaned, as his cock kept twitching. "Oh god, Jack, fuck, Jack it... it _hurts_!"

"Does that mean stop?" Jack withdrew his hands, resting them on Mark's sticky belly.

"Fuck no," Mark gasped. "Don't... don't stop. Please!"

Jack snorted, a puff of warm air against Mark's neck, and he bit down on his other shoulder, pinching Mark's nipples hard enough to make the other man bellow, his legs struggling against the rope tying them open. 

"Shhhh," Jack murmured, right in Mark's ear. "Shh... just take it... just like that, just take it." He squeezed Mark's pecs, then pinched Mark's nipples between his knuckles, twisting cruelly. 

Mark moaned, his voice breaking, and then he began to sob, as the magic wand pushed him further along, relentless and powerful. 

"Hey Mark," Jack said, his tone conversational as he dragged his nails across Mark's belly, then back to Mark's poor, abused nipples. He flicked them, and Mark shuddered against him, already starting to go boneless. "Hey. What if I turned it up to the second setting?"

"I might die," Mark said, between gasping pants. "Full on... die. Just... call the fucking coroner. Maybe get the... rope off, oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" 

Mark came again, and he made a pained noise, as his cock twitched against his belly, more cum spurting out, although less this time. It dripped down, some of it getting into his navel. 

"I don't wanna get the rope off," Jack said, and he shoved Mark forward, beginning to run his fingers up and down Mark's back, watching as the skin erupted in goosebumps, listening to Mark's desperate whines and grunts. 

"Oh fuck, oh, fuck, oh my _god_ , Jack, please, don't ever... don't... don't...." Mark was crying, tears dripping down his face, and Jack paused, taking his hands off of Mark's back.

"Buddy? What color are you?"

"I'm... green," Mark panted. "Unless... unless I say red, don't stop. Please!"

"Okay," said Jack, and he went back to gently caressing Mark's back, using just his fingertips. 

It took Mark almost twenty minutes to cum the third time, and there wasn't really any jizz left inside of him, just a few humble squirts. 

The fourth time, he went soft right after.

The fifth time, he actually screamed, his voice breaking, and then he sagged back against Jack, shaking and twitching with aftershocks.

"R-r-red," Mark stuttered, still shaking. "I'm... I can't...."

"I got you," Jack said, and he turned the vibrator off, loosening the rope enough to release Mark's penis, the vibrator landing on the floor next to them.

It took another few minutes to remove the rope entirely, and then Mark was loose, red marks from the rope crisscrossing his whole body. 

"That was... wow." Mark's voice cracked, and he groaned. "Oh god. I think I... fuck."

"Sh," Jack mumbled, cuddling up to him, as the aftershocks made the other man's legs and arms twitch. "It's okay. Shhh...." 

"That thing...," Mark said, indicating the magic wand. "I want one."

Jack snorted, pressing a kiss to Mark's sweaty temple. 

"You're fuckin' insatiable." 

* * * 

“Hello everybody, I’m Markiplier, and you might be wondering what happened to my voice - I have caught one of the worst throat infections I’ve had since I was a kid. But never fear, I can still provide you quality entertainment, as I crack like a fucking… adolescent!”

* * * 

Jack was lying on his belly, two thirds asleep, when his bedroom door opened and Mark clomped in. He threw himself onto the bed next to Jack, his chin in his hands, and he looked over at Jack.

“I’m never doing another hot sauce challenge again,” Mark said, putting his head on the pillow and stretching. “I think I burned a hole in my tongue.”

“I could’ve told you not to do that,” Jack mumbled, and he yawned, burrowing further into the soft covers. 

“You say that every time anyway,” said Mark. He cuddled up to Jack, his chin on Jack’s back, and his hands ghosted along Jack’s hips, under his shirt.

“Jesus christ, your hands are _freezing_!” Jack shuddered, cackling like a loon.

“Oh yeah?” Mark jammed his hands under Jack’s shirt, running his fingers up and down Jack’s sides, and that was so ticklish that Jack started laughing, wriggling under Mark.

Mark climbed onto Jack’s thighs, pinning him to the bed, and he pushed Jack’s shirt and hoodie up around his shoulders, baring all of Jack’s back. 

“Time to get my revenge,” said Mark, and he trailed his cold hands along Jack’s back, which made Jack twitch and jerk under him.

It felt... it felt good, it was intense, it made him want to climb out of his skin, it made him want to roll around in something soft and fuzzy.

It was making his dick ridiculously hard. 

“R-r-revenge? I thought you liked it. Ah!” 

Mark leaned own, and he kissed Jack, then licked along his back, and he licked with just the very tip of his tongue, which made Jack writhe on the bed. He was humping the bed like a fucking teenager, and all that Mark was doing was touching his back. 

Jack hit the bed with his fist, and he was… he was moaning, gasping, as Mark pressed teasing, gentle kisses along his shoulders, then lower, until he was being kissed along his tailbone, a teasing flick against the crack of his ass, then back up his back again, to nip between his shoulderblades. 

Jack was going to have a zipper imprint in his dick, he was going to cum in his pants, he was going to embarrass himself so badly, but how was this even happening?

The little tickles, the stroking, it was all so… it crept under his skin, and it stayed there, almost itchy, almost ticklish, but something about it was making his skin hypersensitive, until he was pressing his face into the pillow and humping as hard as he could, crying out brokenly, as Mark reached down between Jack’s legs, slid his hand into Jack’s pants, and he kissed along Jack’s neck.

Jack came, and he came and came, all over Mark’s hand, into his pants, soaking into the sheets under him. He was still twitching and shaking as Mark withdrew his hand, nuzzling into Jack’s sweaty neck.

“Wow,” said Mark, and he kissed Jack, his stubble scraping against Jack’s sensitive neck, making him shake and wriggle more. 

“Mmm?”

“That was intense,” said Mark, and Jack could feel Mark grinning against his temple. “We should totally do that again.” 

“Give me a heads up next time, maybe,” Jack said, and he chuckled weakly, as Mark pressed his erection against Jack’s ass. 

“Is this enough of a heads up?” Mark was actively humping against Jack’s ass now, and he fumbled down, shoving Jack’s pants down with his sticky boxers, taking his own cock out. “Mind if I… mind if I get off?”

“Far be it from me,” Jack mumbled, sleepiness enveloping him again. He was relaxed. He was calm. He was warm. He didn’t mind Mark using his body a bit, as he relaxed, enjoying the post orgasm tingles. 

Mark held Jack’s ass open, and he stuck his dick between the cheeks, then squeezing them together, fucking the tight channel of it. He was jerking off using Jack’s body, and Jack just took it in, enjoying the attention. 

He made a face when Mark came on his back, and he looked over his shoulder, blinking sleepily. 

“Didja get it on my shirt?”

“I’m fucking your butt cheeks,” said Mark. “If I got cum in your shirt I’d have to have, like, a three hundred mile per hour cum shot.”

“I mean, you’ve gotten yourself in the chin,” Jack pointed out, as Mark got up, leaving a cold spot on Jack’s legs. “About the same distance, right?” 

“You also don’t have, like, a vibrator to my taint,” said Mark, and there was something warm and wet brushing across Jack’s lower back, cleaning the cum off. 

“It wasn’t on your taint,” Jack mumbled, curling onto his side once he was sure he wouldn’t drip. “It was the head of your cock.”

Mark wrapped his arms around Jack, his chin on Jack’s head. “Still,” he murmured. “Same principle.

* * * 

“Those are some weird looking candles,” said Jack, looking down at the array on the table. “Where’d you get them?” The candles were nice enough, but they were in what looked like little glass pitchers. 

“... ordered them,” Mark said, and he was blushing. “I was thinking of, uh… maybe some wax play?”

“Well,” said Jack, wearing a thoughtful expression, “whoever was getting the wax dripped on them would have to shave.”

“I could live with that.” 

* * * 

Mark was tied to the bed. He was lying on a towel, his arms tied over his head, to each corner of the headboard. He looked relatively comfortable, if a bit nervous. 

He was also shiny, from all the baby oil.

“I feel like you’re going to roast me,” said Mark, as Jack lit the candles. “Or maybe fry me. Sautee!” 

“Where would I even find a frying pan big enough?” Jack sat back, staring at the candles. They flickered in the dim light. 

“I dunno. Can’t you get, like, giant fetish furniture, for people who like to pretend they’re tiny?”

“Well, yeah,” said Jack, “but that’s different from a giant frying pan.” He paused. “Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me you’ve got a vore fetish, or like, a cannibalism thing? Because, uh… I’m sure we could find a way to… do that. Somehow.” 

“I’m not into vore,” Mark said quickly. “I mean… I don’t think I am?” He stared up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, squinting without his glasses on. “I could probably bring myself to be into it, if I tried?”

“You know, sometimes I worry about you,” said Jack, running his hands along Mark’s slightly oily legs. “But let’s not go down that road.” He pinched one of Mark’s thighs, and the skin slid under his fingers. 

“The road of you worrying about me?” Mark teased. “I like it. Makes me feel cared about.”

“You think I’d do this for just anyone?” Jack wiped his hands on the towel, and picked up the pitcher candle. There was just enough in it to slosh. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” said Mark, shivering. “Yeah. Let’s do this!”

The wax poured out of Mark like water from a pitcher - which made sense, seeing how it was a pitcher. It splattered across Mark’s chest, hardening quickly.

“Whoa,” Mark mumbled. “That… feels… that’s intense.” Mark took a deep breath, and he was shaking. “That’s… oh. I like that.”

“Yeah?” Jack sat back to admire his handiwork. The red wax looked a little bit like flower petals scattered along Mark’s sides, with a hard, stiff epicenter, where the main flow had hit Mark. 

“Yeah. It’s… warm, but it’s hot when it happens, for a split second.” Mark shivered. “I could get used to this.” 

“Well,” said Jack, looking at the other two candles, “we do have a lot of wax. So that’s good.” He was aware he sounded a bit silly. This was… this was hot. He had… fuck, he had something like power, and that was _strange_ , and it was heady. 

Not that he felt powerless in his day to day life - oh no, far from it! But… well….

Mark was so big. So strong. And Jack could have him writhing and whimpering with barely a flick of his wrist, letting the warm liquid splatter down across Mark’s (newly bare) tummy. 

He made a point of avoiding Mark’s nipples. He didn’t want to make the other man so keyed up that he’d cum if he got looked at sideways.

The red lasted for a while, and Mark began to relax into it, moaning and sighing when the warm wax settled onto his skin. He shifted occasionally, and the wax would crack, but more or less stay in place.

“We’re out of red,” said Jack quietly, and Mark’s sleepy eyes blinked up at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m gonna start on the yellow now, okay?” 

“You’re gonna turn me orange, you mean,” said Mark, his tone amused. 

His cock was hard, resting on top of a pool of hardened wax. 

“Would you rather I turn you purple?” 

“I mean….” Mark glanced down between his legs, and he grinned at Jack like a letch. “You’ve turned some bits of me purple on certain occasions.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and he held Mark’s toes open, dripping wax between them. 

Mark bellowed, and his cock actually _flexed_ , the muscles of his thighs going hard. 

“Is that a stop, or a keep going?” Jack asked cautiously. The yellow stood out against his skin, like some kind of clingy pollen. 

“It’s a keep going,” Mark said, his voice thick. “Just… wow. Holy shit. That’s… intense.”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“Fuck yeah,” said Mark, and he grinned, some of his bravado returning.

Jack snorted, and he poured the wax along the top of Mark’s foot, letting the wax pool along his ankle and drip off the sides of his foot. 

“Oh,” said Mark, and he sagged back into his ropes, staring at the ceiling and panting. 

Jack painted Mark’s legs, all the way up to his inner thighs. There was a bit of overlap, and there were some spots of purple where Mark’s hips met his thighs. Every time the wax hit Mark’s inner thighs, he shivered like a horse, then went still.

“How do you feel about wax on your dick?” Jack put down the empty pitcher. Mark was so covered in wax that he crackled whenever he moved. It would have been nice to turn him over, maybe get Mark “back” for the whole thing the other day. 

“... I’m gonna call a red on that,” said Mark. “Not on my dick. You can put it on my nips, though.”

“Yay,” said Jack, and he grinned, leaning over Mark with the blue candle. “You ready?” 

“Ready,” said Mark, his voice breathless. 

Jack tilted the pitcher from higher up, letting the wax cool faster, as it landed on Mark’s nipples.

Mark gasped and moaned, and he squirmed, yanking on the ropes that were binding him to the bed. 

“Oh fuck,” said Jack, watching as Mark twitched and writhed under him. He poured wax on Mark’s other nipple, and Mark cried out, shiver. More blue wax moved up and down Mark’s body, from between his toes to his groin. He held Mark’s cock forward to let the hot wax puddle at the base of his cock, drip down his balls.

Mark was completely silent for that, his toes curling hard enough to make the wax crack, and he was breathing heavily through his nose. 

“All done,” Jack said lightly, and he held the empty pitcher out for Mark to see.

“I feel like… a stiff easily crackable thing,” Mark said, slowly. His expression was dopy, and he was grinning. 

“Real descriptive,” Jack said flatly, going for the dresser draw. “Ready to have all that wax come off?”

“That’s totally descriptive,” Mark said. “I used descriptive… thingies. Descriptors. Ah!”

Jack pulled the knife away from Mark, not touching him.

“Are you okay?”

“What is that thing?! Did you store it in the freezer?!” Mark tried to sit up, but failed, still attached to the headboard. “Where did you get that thing?” 

“It’s just a butter knife,” Jack said, holding it up. “Gonna use it to scrape off all the excess wax.” 

"Isn't... isn't all of it excess wax?"

"... shoosh," said Jack, gently sliding the tip of the butter knife under the thick wax around Mark's belly and then beginning to peel. "I've got more important things to think about right now."

"That feels strange," Mark said, his voice a bit unsteady. "It's... like it should be pulling on me. But it's not."

"It's because of the oil," Jack murmured, peeling off more of the wax.

Mark was shuddering under him, his eyes squeezed shut. He was panting, shaking, his tongue practically lolling out. He moaned when Jack caressed the bared skin, his muscles twitching under his skin like a horse.

"It's... sensitive,"Mark gasped, writhing on the bed, his toes curling against the towel. 

Jack pressed the cold knife against Mark's pink skin, and Mark moaned, his cock twitching against the patch of wax right under his navel. 

Jack began to peel the wax off carefully - it wasn't like he was going to cut Mark with a butter knife, unless he really, _really_ wanted to, and even then, it'd probably be nothing so much as a dent. 

Still, he was careful.

Mark seemed to be enjoying it, at the very least - his cock was leaking pre, a wet puddle adding to the shine of the wax. His cock was turning darker, and when Jack began to pull the wax off of his nipples, he actually started to sob, tears dripping down the sides of his face, his cock twitching like he'd been hit with a burst of electricity.

"How you doing?" Jack paused, still holding onto a piece of wax. "Do you need a break?" 

"I need... I need to cum," Mark panted, licking his lips. " _Please!_ "

"You're gonna cum," Jack promised, rubbing Mark's newly revealed nipple. It was warmer than usual under Jack's fingers, and Mark squirming under him, crying out. 

"Jack, please! I can't... I can't take much more!" 

"Does that mean you want me to jerk you off right now? Or does that mean you want me to keep peeling you?"

"... I'm not sure," Mark said, and he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"How about I try both?" Jack suggested. "You can see if that's the thing you want, or if maybe it'll overload you?"

"Well," Mark said, his voice breathless, "we may have discovered that I have a thing for sensory overload."

"You don't say," Jack said dryly.

There were a few minutes of rearranging, and then Jack was sitting on the bed, one hand digging into the thicker wax along Mark's inner thighs, the other one wrapped around Mark's cock, the head slippery against his palm. He squeezed it, then brought it down, beginning to spread the thin pre-cum along Mark's cock, enough to make Mark buck into him.

The dual sensations under Jack's hands were interesting - hard, crumbling wax, hot, sticky skin. It was... well, Jack's own dick was pretty damn hard, and he was almost light headed in his arousal. 

Mark came across his own stomach, staining some of the wax with the translucent fluid. He sobbed as Jack kept jerking him off, his feet scrabbling on the bed, pulling harder on the headboard, then going limp. 

"Fuck," Mark mumbled, and he stared blearily up at Jack, grinning foolishly. "That was... I wanna do that to _you_ some time."

"Yeah?" Jack grabbed hold of another piece of wax and began to pull it off of of Mark's thigh.

"Yeah," said Mark, and he licked his lips. "Although, uh... how are we gonna get the wax off of my balls?"

"Dish soap," said Jack. "And a lot of determination."

Mark groaned.

* * * 

"So you like heat," said Jack, when they were both showered. Jack had gotten a fervent, desperate blowjob from Mark in the shower, and he'd cum down Mark's throat, moaning and nearly losing his balance in the slippery tub.

"I think I've fucked my body up enough that I'm willing to try just about anything," said Mark, pulling Jack closer to his chest, so that Jack's ear was pressed against Mark's nipple, listening to the slow, even beat of his heart. 

"Are you saying that you get off on, like, the ice bath challenges or something?" Jack chuckled, drowsy. 

Mark still smelled a bit like baby oil. 

"Well, I mean...." Mark chuckled, and it vibrated through Jack's head. "There's a reason that I only film those from the waist up, you know."

"Should I just put you in an ice bath with a magic wand attached to you?" 

"Well, no," Mark murmured, shivering. "I don't want to end up on more gifsets on Tumblr or whatever."

Jack snorted. 

"What?" Mark prodded Jack in the side. "You know everyone would be squealing about me having a boner."

"You don't seem to complain when I get excited about you having a boner," Jack pointed out, snickering into Mark's chest.

"Well, you don't squeal," said Mark. 

"I could if I tried," said Jack, and he took a deep breath, about to give his best attempt.

Mark covered Jack's mouth.

"I'd be... interested in trying more temperature play," he said, and then he squealed himself, because Jack had licked his hand.

"Ew! That's fucking gross!" He wiped the spit across Jack's leg, and Jack made a face.

"How is it gross? I have literally licked your asshole."

"Yeah, but... it just is," Mark mumbled. "Anyway, you make me shower beforehand, and you wash everything yourself."

"Well, yeah, okay, but still," Jack mumbled, and he yawned so widely that his jaw cracked. 

Who even knew that Topping for that kinda scene could wear a person out so much?

Mark kissed the top of his head, and Jack smiled, inhaling the scent of peppermint soap and baby oil. 

* * * 

"What even is that thing? It looks like you could kill someone with it." Mark picked up the metal... thing that was sitting on the bed. 

"It's a dildo," said Jack absently, as he kept digging through his drawer. "Have you seen that bottle of lube I bought like a month ago? The glow in the dark one, in the honey bear bottle."

"... I threw that stuff out," said Mark. "I thought it was weird honey."

"It said "glow in the dark lube!" on the label," said Jack, cross.

"I'll make it up to you," said Mark, and then his brain seemed to catch up with his ears. "Wait, that's a _sex toy_?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "Got recommended it on a blog."

"What kind of blogs are you going to?" Mark picked up the dildo. "I could use this in my workout, this shit is heavy!"

“The good ones,” said Jack. “And you’re gonna get a workout.” He waggled his eyebrows at Mark, grinning like a letch. 

“Oh my god,” Mark groaned. “How is this even gonna fit in my ass?”

“Anything can be done with enough lube!” Jack kept his voice chipper. 

“You realize I’m gonna use that the next time I fist you, right?” 

“Say “next time” implies that you’ve already fisted me,” Jack pointed out, dropping his box of toys back onto the floor and shoving it under the bed. 

“I’ve fantasized about it often enough,” said Mark, flopping back onto the bed with his hands behind his head. “You’re just that hot, man. It makes me blur the line between reality and fantasy.”

Jack snorted, and he shoved Mark in the side. “You’re such a cheeseball,” he said. 

“Considering where I’m from,” Mark said, grabbing Jack around the waist and pulling him closer, “I’d say it’s appropriate.”

“Huh?” Jack was now on top of Mark, his chin on Mark’s chest. 

“I’m from the midwest,” Mark said, as if he was talking to someone who was slow. “We eat cheeseballs.”

“Fuckin’ Americans,” said Jack, wiggling to get comfortable.

“Says the man from the country that eats actual turkey twizzlers,” said Mark.

Jack snorted.

There was a thunk, and Jack looked over the edge of the bed.

He’d accidentally knocked the dildo over. 

* * * 

“Why aren’t you tying my hands down this time?” Mark lay sprawled out on the bed, a pillow covered in a towel under his butt. 

“Because I wanna give your arms a break,” said Jack, fiddling with the bowl that he’d brought from the kitchen. “It can’t be good for me to stretch them out like that every time i want to try something new.” 

“You didn’t tie me up when you asked me to help you dress up in that fetching pink number,” said Mark, and Jack blushed. 

“That was different,” Jack mumbled, keeping his eyes on the bowl and the curved piece of metal sticking out of it. 

“Was it now?” Mark stretched luxuriously, his back arching off the bed. The long line of him, and the definition of his muscles, made Jack’s mouth water. 

“It was,” said Jack. “Now. Are you ready to start?”

“Sure,” said Mark. “Bring it on, man.”

“You always say that before we get started doing something kinky,” Jack said, dipping his hand into the bowl. He took out an ice cube, and he ran it along Mark’s stomach, tracing the muscles. 

“That is _cold_ ,” Mark said, and he squirmed under Jack, his toes curling. 

He was naked, and his cock was beginning to get hard.

Jack was wearing a pair of Mark’s pajama pants, printed with little pink mustaches. 

“It’s ice,” Jack said, beginning to slide it over to Mark’s chest. 

Mark groaned when the ice circled his nipples, and he was shaking, holding on tightly to the sheets, his skin erupting in goosebumps.

“Where do you… even get these ideas?” Mark lolled his head back, his hands moving to his face, pressing down on his eyes. “Where does it… where does it come from?”

“I’m just creative,” said Jack. “All those creative juices have to get out somehow, right?”

“You couldn’t take up… painting?” Mark writhed, as the cool dripped down his sides. 

There was a reason that he was lying on a towel. 

“I _would_ like to cover you in paint,” said Jack, letting the ice circle around his nipples, the cold water beginning to melt around the point of his nipples, making them firm up even more. “It’d be fun.”

“I didn’t see you as a splosh kinda person,” said Mark, and then he moaned, because a new ice cube was pressed onto his nipple.

Jack leaned forward, taking the ice into his mouth and using his tongue to press it against the point of Mark’s nipple, sucking clumsily. The ice melted quickly in the heat, and Jack shoved another one into his mouth, sucking on it, moving to the other nipple. He held more ice in his hand, circling it clumsily along Mark’s neck, along the adam’s apple. 

Mark was shivering convulsively under Jack, his fingers curling into fists, rocking his hips upwards as Jack kissed up his neck, spreading the ice water along the skin. 

“How you doing?” Jack pulled back, nuzzling along Mark’s belly, lapping the water off of him. 

“G-g-good,” Mark said. “It’s… weird.”

“You want weird? I got weird.” Jack groped about for the ice, and he shoved another cube in his mouth, sucking on it. He moved lower, until he was at eye level with Mark’s cock, his feet off the bed.

Then he took it in his mouth.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Mark bellowed, and his hips jerked forward. “That’s… what the fuck?!”

Jack swallowed down more, the ice still a sliver that he pushed up against the slit of Mark’s cock, until it melted into so much cold water.

“I think… god, my dick is cold,” Mark mumbled. “Fuck, that feels weird.” His cock was twitching in Jack’s mouth, although it was starting to warm up. 

“Well, don’t wanna be mismatched!” Jack pulled off of Mark’s cock, kissed along the side, then grabbed for the thing in the bowl.

It was a dildo.

More precisely, it was the metal dildo that he had bought the week before, heavy and curved, thick at one end, thin on the other. 

Jack opened up the lube, dripping it over his fingers. Then he began to rub them along the rim of Mark’s hole, glancing from between Mark’s legs to Mark’s face.

“How is that cold too?” Mark was actually whining, but he was spreading his legs wider, and his cock was still hard and twitching against his belly. 

“You always complain that the lube is cold,” said Jack, slipping a finger into Mark’s ass and curling it. “Listen, I could put the toy back in the ice water, if you’d like?”

“No, no,” Mark said quickly. “No, I’m good.” He was beginning to hump back against Jack’s fingers, and his hands were in his hair, his toes curling in the blankets. 

“You really want this, don’t you?” Jack cautiously added another finger, curling them against Mark’s prostate. After the cold of the ice, Mark felt hot enough to burn, and Jack moaned in tandem with Mark, as he kept prepping.

Jack got lost in the act, truth be told. Lost in the pull of Mark’s muscles, in the heat of him, the noises he was making, the flush on his cheeks and of his cock. 

It was only when he had four fingers in that he paused. 

“Mark,” Jack said carefully, “I can fist you, or I can fuck you with the toy. What’s your preference?”

“T-t-toy,” said Mark. “I’d like the… I’d like the toy, Since you… since you b-r-r-rought it anyway, right?” 

“Fair enough,” said Jack, withdrawing his fingers. 

The toy was still cold to the touch, and Jack was about to cover it in lube, when he paused. 

“Do you want me to start with the small end, or just go all in for the thick end?”

“Small end, please.” Mark mumbled. “Don’t wanna fuckin’... split me open, do ya?”

“I’ve done it before,” said Jack, but he drenched the metal in lube, more of it dripping down onto the towel. “I’ve fucked you with my dick before, haven’t I?”

“Are you ever gonna get sick of those jo _oooooookes_....” Mark trailed off, his eyes rolling back in his head, as Jack pushed the toy in, then pressed it, forcing the edge of the toy right up against Mark’s prostate.

Mark went completely limp, and his cock twitched against his belly, leaking more pre-cum, to mingle with the ice water. He was clenching against the toy, and he cried out every time Jack pressed down on the metal toy.

“Oh my god,” Mark finally managed, after a few minutes. “How… how does this… how… oh, fuck, it’s so _cold_.” He was starting to shiver.

“D’you want warming up, then?” Jack grinned at Mark, pressing down on the toy again, then moving back, to take his pants off. 

Jack straddled Mark, his own fingers in his ass, and he rolled his hips, putting on a bit of a show. 

His dick was flushed, his foreskin pushed back, and he was full on fucking his fingers, moaning lewdly and leaning his head back, putting his whole body on display.

“Fuck, Jack,” Mark moaned. “The… the toy, it’s so… it feels so… intense, and you’re so warm, you’re so… so….”

“So?” 

Jack, stretched to his own satisfaction, slid down onto Mark’s cock, leaning back enough to grab hold of the toy. He was fully seated now, Mark’s dick nudging at his prostate, and he was pressing on the cold toy, forcing it against Mark’s prostate, and it was enough to make Mark’s cock twitch and throb inside of him.

“Oh my god, oh, fuck, Jack, Jack, _Jack_!” Mark’s hips were bucking wildly, and he was shaking, his hands on his face, muffling his voice. 

“How’s it feel?” Jack was breathless, little off balance, jerking his own cock and riding Mark’s. He abandoned the toy to lean forward, almost all the way off of Mark’s dick, before landing flat on it again, twisting Mark’s nipples with his fingertips. 

“Hot, you’re so hot inside, I’m gonna boil,” Mark muttered, still thrusting up into Jack, his thrusts losing their rhythm. The toy was still inside of him, jostling his prostate, leaving him weak limbed and whimpering. “But… the thing in my butt… it’s so cold, the ice is so cold, I’m so… I’m….”

“Y-you’re?” Jack tugged on his own foreskin, then concentrated on the head of his cock, squeezing down with his muscles inside, filling his whole body up with a tension that was growing in his belly, tightening and tightening, until he was almost there, almost, and Mark was cumming inside of him, scaldingly hot, even as Mark was shivering from the cold water on his skin, the cool air of the room.

Jack came across Mark’s chest, the cum mixing with the water.

“Jack?” 

“Yeah?” Jack was trying to catch his breath, panting, slumping forward, belly to belly. 

He made a face - the twinned sensation of cum, cold water, and Mark’s cock sliding out of him was not exactly… pleasant. 

“I’m cold.” Mark mumbled, sheepish.

“You wanna take a shower?” Jack nuzzled into Mark’s chest, inhaling the familiar scent of him, warm and musky. 

“Yeah,” Mark said. “But can you get the metal out of my ass before that?”

Jack snickered, and he kissed Mark, right under his chin.

The other man’s skin was already beginning to warm up.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
